Charles Tucker III (alternate)
|Assign =CO, |FinalAssign = |Rank =Captain |Insignia = }} Charles Anthony ("Trip") Tucker III was a male Human who was a noted Starfleet officer and chief engineer aboard the from 2151 to 2156, before taking command of Enterprise. History Early life He was born in 2121 to Charles and Elaine Tucker and grew up in Panama City, Florida. He had a younger sister, Elizabeth, who was killed in the Xindi attack of 2153 and a brother, Albert. When Trip was a teenager, he and his friends had often dared each other to open a hatch door on a grain silo. Trip was the one who eventually accepted the dare and opened the hatch, only to have the contents spill out. When the contents of the silo threatened to bury Trip alive, his brother Albert and a friend dug Trip out. Early career Tucker's early career in Starfleet saw him working on several projects whose aim was to produce high-warp capability drives. In 2140, Trip served on the Daedalus project under Doctor Victor Brodesser. The Daedalus project was an attempt at creating a Warp-5 engine using a cascading ion drive. On the eve of Daedalus s launch, Trip discovered a flaw in the engine design that he feared would result in a fatal overload. He confronted the doctor about his concerns, but Brodesser calmed Trip's fears and the ship launched on schedule. In the mission control room, Trip could only watch in horror as his worst fears were realized and the ship exploded in an ion-cascading reaction with all hands lost. By 2143 Tucker had been assigned to the Warp 5 Program, as part of Captain W.M. Jefferies' engineering detail. During this time he was involved in the theft of the NX-Beta craft along with Jonathan Archer and A.G. Robinson, which resulted in the craft breaking the Warp 2.5 Barrier for the first time. Tucker met Jonathan Archer in the year 2143 and the two quickly became friends. When Archer was given command of the first Warp-5 vessel, the Enterprise, he requested that Trip be assigned as his engineer. ''Enterprise'' In 2151 Tucker was assigned to Enterprise as first officer and chief engineer. After T'Pol was permanently assigned to the ship and assumed the position of first officer, Tucker became the second officer. Shortly after their mission to Qo'noS was concluded, Enterprise encountered a vessel adrift, the ship having been attacked and the crew killed. Tucker wanted to board the vessel with Archer, but was passed over for the mission in favor of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato. Years later, Tucker would learn the identity of the attackers. On a landing party to an unknown Minshara class planet, Tucker was affected by pollen that made him believe Subcommander T'Pol was denying the presence of non-existent rock creatures. Tucker was inadvertently impregnated by Ah'len, a Xyrillian engineer, while effecting repairs on her ship. When Enterprise caught up with the Xyrillians again, Ah'len was able to have the child, who was not genetically Tucker's, removed from him to be carried by another host. On a visit with Archer and T'Pol to the Vulcan monastery of P'Jem, Tucker took part in the first human contact with the Andorians. This first contact was the first of several dealings Tucker would have with the Andorian Imperial Guard officer Thy'lek Shran. It also lead to a breakdown in relations between the Vulcans and Andorians. The following year, when Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol were attempting to mediate a dispute, Tucker was left in command of Enterprise. Tucker was embarrassed when he read an encrypted message relayed to T'Pol by the Vulcan ship Ti'Mur, only to discover that it was a letter breaking off T'Pol's engagement to her fiancé, Koss. Tucker was part of the away team that made first contact with the Akaali. Tucker and Reed clashed over the task of installing phase cannons on Enterprise, but Tucker ultimately agreed with Reed's viewpoint about taking acceptable risks. During Enterprise's visit to a stellar nursery, Tucker discovered that the ship had been saved from destruction by an unknown person disconnecting an antimatter conduit; this proved to be the Suliban, , who had been ordered to save Enterprise for unknown reasons. Left in command of Enterprise when Archer and T'Pol were taken hostage by Coridan III terrorists, Tucker mounted a rescue mission with Reed against the advice of Captain Sopek of the Vulcan ship Ni'Var. Tucker spent days adrift with Reed in Shuttlepod 1, believing for much of that time that Enterprise had been destroyed and they were the only two survivors. This experience forged a closer friendship between the two men. Tucker successfully encouraged Kov, a Vulcan engineer and one of the V'tosh ka'tur ("Vulcans without logic"), to contact his ailing father, from whom he had become estranged. In 2152, Tucker and Sato were the only two Enterprise crew members to escape imprisonment when the vessel was taken by the Denari of an alternate universe. Tucker allied himself with the Miners Guild and the alternate universe's version of Victor Brodesser to combat the forces of Denari General Sadir and to liberate the Enterprise's crew from the Rava One prison colony, re-take Enterprise, and return safely to their own dimension. During this time, Tucker began a relationship with the Denari Trant Neesa and was greatly affected by her death. In 2153, he became romantically involved with Commander T'Pol. Jonathan Archer was relieved of command in 2153 due to an infection by interspatial parasites, Tucker became the captain of Enterprise in 2156, when the ship reached Ceti Alpha V with the last surviving Humans. During the battle against the Xindi in 2165 in the Ceti Alpha system, Tucker and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the which had come from the future from the year 2385, and were able to fight off the Xindi. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel